happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flippy
Flippy is a green bear who served in a war. Flippy started his life in a simple town. He was called up to go to the war in which he experienced so much blood, gore, and torture that he became traumatized and developed the PTSD disorder, in which whenever he sees or hears anything that reminds him of the war, he turns evil and goes on a killing spree. Recently, Flippy has been able to control himself better than before after realizing his dark side and fighting it off in a canonical episode. He has a unique way of attracting many female characters which in turn has gained him a lot of smitten girlfriends that include: Ale, Martyna, Gaby, Lucky, Mahogany, Paurii, Cindy, Yooriliz, and many others. In fact, some of his girlfriends used to be army girls, but soon changed due to a picky fandom. He is considered the best main character of Happy Tree Friends, seeing as how he has so many fans, and managed to win the Best Happy Tree Friends Character bracket Mondo set up in mid-July 2013. In deadlydark's comics, Flippy is afraid of boats. Fan considered theme songs #Monster by Skillet. #Sweating Bulllets by Megadeth (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy to Flippy; "Hello, Me! / Meet the REAL me!..."). #This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms-Race by Fall Out Boy (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy only, "I am an arms-dealer/Fitting you with weapons in the form of words...). #Irti ("Hands off") by Ruoska (though lyrics is in Finnish, it's easy to imagine Flippy listening to it: most of the time he is fighting in his trademark ferocious way, but on choruses...). #Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold(Fliqpy, Evil Flippy) (The lyrics that totally sound like him in this song are:Im comin' ta kill you, wont leave until you died. Murder brought avengeance, I closed my brothers eyes.Tonight") #Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold (Good Flippy) (Its about how he is sorry he hurt his friends and family and others, even himself) #Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch (Fliqpy) (It mainly sounds like him "Bad Company,and I can't deny. Bad,bad company 'till the day I die" #Psycho by Imelda May (Flippy and Flipqy) (It's a mix between Flippy's point of view before he's flipped out, and in parts from the point of view of someone possibly observing Flipqy.) #Bird and the Worm by The Used. #Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace #Call of Duty Theme ( near 1:07 might be Evil Flippy ) #Psycho Killer by The Talking Heads. #Madness by Muse #Coming Undone by Korn Number of Kills *Cuddles - 15 (This is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, CJ vs Flippy 1 and 2, The Glues on You, A Jumble of Personalities, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", "Breaking the Habit") *Giggles - 12 (This is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, On My Mind, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, The Glues on You, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", "Breaking the Habit", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Toothy - 11 (Hide and Seek, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, Trouble Double Crosser, New Season Teaser, A Jumble of Personalities, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", "Breaking the Habit", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Lumpy - 5 (Keepin' it Reel, CJ vs Flippy 2, A Jumble of Personalities, "Breaking the Habit", "My Friend the Killer") *Petunia - 8 (Hide and Seek, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, Bloody Parks, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Handy - 4 (Remains to be Seen, A Day To Forget, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Nutty - 8 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Sniffles - 10 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence, A Jumble of Personalities, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Pop - 5 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife, "Breaking the Habit") *Cub - 4 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Flaky - 8 (Hide and Seek, This is Your Knife, Happy Trails Part 2, Keepin' it Reel, Remains of the Flippy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, "The Big Surprise of Flippy") *The Mole - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Disco Bear - 3 (Double Whammy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Russell - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Welcome To My Knife, Swordfish of the Stone) *Lifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Shifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Mime - 6 (Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Random Acts Of Silence) *Splendid - 1 ("Breaking the Habit") *Cro-Marmot - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Lammy - 3 (Remains of the Flippy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Mr. Pickles - 3 (Remains of the Flippy, CJ vs Flippy 1 and 2) *Robo Star - 2 (Robo Star Smoochie, Nice killin ya!) *Itchy - 1 (Itchy & Scratchy & Happy Tree Friends) *Truffles - 3 (Truffles' Revenge, Trouble Double Crosser, By the Seat of Your Pants) *Rip - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Pia - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Howdy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Hippy - 2 ("Welcome To My Knife", "Don't Be Trippy, Hippy") *Pranky - 1 (Last Laugh) *Trippy - 1 (Don't Be Trippy, Hippy) *Toad - 1 (Flippyness) *Giovanti - 1 (CJ vs Flippy 2) Flippy's Fanon Deaths This will list all the deaths Flippy has had in fanon episodes. *Nail White Part 2: Run over by a car. *Trouble Double Crosser: Killed in the fight of dancers (debatable). *All Work and No Belay: Run over by Lumpy's giant snowball. *Tools for Fools: His skull is crushed by a tire. *When You Fish Upon A Star: Dies in a plane explosion. *Four the Record: Dies when Splendid's bomb explodes (debatable). *Torn and Rip's Revenge: Killed by Torn. *Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. *Welcome To My Knife: Splendid rips his head off. *About to Clown: His head is impaled by a cannon ball. *Flippy's War Smoochie: Burnt by fire; split in half by a cage; impaled by a knife. *Flippy's Battlefield Smoochie: Dies of blood loss when he is impaled by a bowie knife; dies when a circuit explodes; shot by a war plane. *Swordfish of the Stone: Buddhist Monkey slices him to pieces with a swordfish after they both flip out. *Candy is Dandy: Attacked and eaten by killer ducks. *hree Bucks: May have choked (debatable) *My Friend the Killer: Fall and spalters. Trivia *Flaky is the one who Flippy gets paired the most often with, Flippy/Flaky being the most popular couple in the fandom. *Flippy appears in a crossover fan series Leena + Friends (Filming Disaster episode). He only appears for a short time, attacking other characters. *In Mrboy90's Fanisodes, Flippy somewhat likes Toad. Toad likes him as well. *In fan version episodes, he is afraid of Itchy. *Flippy's kill count is the biggest in the show. *In fan version episodes, he and Hippy replace Russell. *His birthday may be on May 29th. Gallery File:185px-Banzai_Flippy.png File:Nosebleeding.jpg|A typical fangirl reaction to Flippy Sdfsdf.jpg|Flippy and Flaky in car Stuka Flippy by The Chaos Theory.jpg|Kamikaze Flippy HTF Flippy versus Solid Snake by redadder515.jpg|Flippy vs. Solid Snake Co l4d htf bill by echosz-d37amb3.png|Flippy as Bill from Left 4 Dead HTF Team.JPG|Flippy, Boris and Lemy Flippy Baby.png|Evil Flippy as a baby, which is ironic since he wasn't in war yet. 0flippy.jpg 1flippy.jpg 2flippy.jpg imagesflippy.jpg indexflippy.jpg Flippynesspart1.png|Flippy about to kill Toad. __htf___flippy_by_acesunrise-d5nohbn.png flippy_is_not_cute_by_x_alichan_x-d5nh63b.png bloody_fliqpy_by_nati11184-d5nqhim.png cute_little_monster_by_mkb_lover-d5nwv6v.png bloody_flipqy_by_kicktyan-d5nwruf.jpg just_as___i_planned_by_aimturein-d5n7iec.png|Disaster Flippy. just_flippy__d_by_leehalea-d5ohwqn.png hello_by_n42ty-d5ohvua.png sincerest_apologies_by_lucyloo497-d5ojpaa.png.jpg _htf__flippy_by_xxemiluvsyaoixx-d5ooogp.png cute_little_flippy_by_leehalea-d5owdr7.png find_that_error_by_mlpsonic88-d5pc7d2.jpg shadow_and_flippy_by_yrt9401-d5pce5d.jpg|Flippy about to kill Shadow. haf_icon_flippy_by_enyathefoxflying2-d5ffdyl.png the_green_killer_by_leehalea-d5ppx4x.png flippy_ii___render_by_kurocchan-d5q5nqx.png flippy25_by_ozzyoswald-d5qbs19.png flippy_s_shadow_by_cartunime500-d5qfdi2.png __but_you_stole_my_tea_set_first____by_haru_artemis-d5qh3bc.jpg flipqy_by_ozzyoswald-d5qj50z.png.jpg evil_flippy_by_chaoslucy-d5qkbww.jpg Flippy by loveberry82-d5qnjq9.png not_impostor__by_kicktyan-d5pk17d.jpg why_do_not_i_do_not_know_by_annaxd16-d5qrgja.jpg bloody_flippy_by_susanita172356-d5qrool.jpg flippy_love_me_by_fabyrm-d5qr58l.png flippy_toxic_side_by_fabyrm-d5qr570.png flippy_are_no____by_fabyrm-d5qr542.png 500_millisecond_hack_by_lucyloo497-d5qyqxe.png.jpg chibi_flippy_by_saskesakuranaruto1-d5rb85l.png.jpg flippy_by_xshadowsoulzx-d5re6s1.png flippy_style_test_by_kryptothesquirrel-d5rtbgi.png human_flippy___htf_by_jthmfan101-d5rvemy.jpg htf_evil_flippy_by_cammio99-d5s06j4.png monster_by_abby_sanban-d5s13gw.jpg htf_flippy_by_whitythefox-d5q9s6w.jpg untitled_drawing_by_karkatfangirl-d5skbvy.png flippy_by_kawaii_krayons-d5sjy1c.png war_by_swayayso-d5sue80.png take_my_hand___by_jvs_luck-d5syiql.jpg please__give_me_all_your_love_by_leehalea-d5sxwul.png flippy_by_starcat188-d5t6fmq.png 28012013_flippy_fear_by_puyo0702-d5t4s3k.gif flippy_by_mlpcupcakescareme-d5tbvws.png htfhc__flippy_by_ichigomintbunny-d5tbufm.png|Flippy in a school uniform. flippy_doesn_t_liek_cake_by_nyangirshadow-d5tekz3.jpg fliqpy_by_patcha105-d5ti4mr.png.jpg my_war_by_kicktyan-d5ti2y0.jpg hot_by_susanita172356-d5taelk.jpg __war___by_banami_luv-d5etfvv.jpg 120px-Flippy_kills_Wikky.png|Flippy killing Wikky (from London Mobile Buddies). htf__chibi_flippy_by_mimny-d5tseea.jpg tumblr_mhrz8haPxw1rtrhgao1_500.jpg flippy_by_starryabyss-d5u08dp.jpg do_you_want_play___by_susanita172356-d5s0f0k.jpg best_of_fliqpy_by_ciirius-d5u6j9d.jpg guess_who_s_back_by_elfmoon3-d5uaek7.png flippy_htf_anime_vercion__by_pokefubuki-d5uihqy.png fliqpy__by_pokefubuki-d5um2eq.png htf_flippy_by_zeldaprincessgirl100-d5uzxid.png _flippy__by_zero_aka-d4bbjm2.jpg flippy_happy_tree_friends_by_hikari_cookies-d5v5q0a.jpg obnoxious_neighbors_motivation_poster_xd_by_xxemogingerwolfxx-d5v7u2m.png 82e6b3436bf2e5061686399ab7d9e1c8-d5c982h.png fliqqy_by_xcheshire_rabbitx-d5vnhgk.png flippin_out_by_wonder_waffle-d5gz4yv.png he_s_going_to_flip____oh_no____d__flippy_htf_by_xxemogingerwolfxx-d5vur91.png.jpg lock_your_doors____by_evilflippy_plz-d5w2n19.png the_cake_s_a_motherfuckin__lie_by_captainfluffypuff-d5wk8hy.png evening_punkfaces__by_lucyloo497-d5xhd8b.png.jpg htf___flippy_with_happy_tree_kingdom_flag_by_htfmegaman-d5xjv9n.png|Flippy with the flag of Happy Tree Kingdom, which looks like a Canada flag with a tree friend's face pasted on it. obey_the_flippy_by_susanita172356-d5y0iru.jpg warfront_diary__interactive_comic__by_xxfadingessencexx-d5ymj5s.png ___let__s_camp___by_mitsuko09-d5aulfb.png.jpg flippy_by_timella_trever-d5zbx4n.jpg flippy_by_elektro2818-d5iv65f.png burn_by_evilflippy_plz-d5zttif.png parrtay__by_evilflippy_plz-d5zttp5.png cute_good_flippy_xd_by_evilflippy_plz-d5ztv9u.png flippy_drinking_by_blue_bloodymassacre-d605ucg.png htf_flippy_by_lunamoon6657-d60b6vq.jpg _htf__random_acts_of_silence_by_mary_ko-d60t4ah.jpg untitled_drawing_by_typhlosion64-d60sx1q.png flippy_s_scary_party_by_juuhheart-d613pss.png angel_with_a_shotgun_by_blindsnipefreelancer-d61n0ll.png flippy__a_flip_in_style_by_elektro2818-d61rtdc.png 26b75d2770d12b04fef8642c87bd8111-d62h0k9.jpg 9acd358995f4c3a662b592f86a63c9ef-d624jqw.jpg htf__lord_flippy_by_puyo0702-d62s8ff.jpg 3d flip.jpg|Oh noes...HE'S REAL!!! flippy_plush_by_elliesaur_us-d53t1id.png|A Flippy plush. htf__bloody_war_by_frostmidnightryuu24-d64b4f1.jpg happy_tree_friends_flippy_by_g_manbg-d35vdtm.jpg|You thought Fliqpy was threatening before mwahahaha_by_entadeath-d3agqdk.png commission__another_flippy_by_blindsnipefreelancer-d64uiv9.png htf__ka_pow_flippy_in_my_version_by_frostmidnightryuu24-d654uf9.png his_war_is_not_over_by_kicktyan-d655026.jpg flippy9_by_fmac666-d64q673.jpg|Evil Flippy sprite. flippy14_by_fmac666-d64nbe2.png|Another sprite of Flippy. flippy_original_version_by_frostmidnightryuu24-d65s8yp.png it_wasn_t_me____by_bubzehthecat-d661u0j.png Thedevil.jpg Smallchange.jpg|Freaky Friday is finally here! fliqpy_by_darkiethefox-d66t191.png flippy_by_millythetigerkitten-d67fy03.png htf_beats_mlp_anytime_by_htflover4life-d67top1.jpg|Flippy killing four of the main ponies. you_re_next_by_elektro2818-d68754d.png flippy_s_new_recruits_by_culu_bluebeaver-d665rsq.jpg|Flippy's new recruits. Either he'll train them or kill them depends on what you think. flippy-6-jpg.jpg flippyroblox.jpg i_took_a_shower_by_kicktyan-d68cdo9.jpg flippy_from_htf__by_nyaryun-d66z0t2.png keep_your_head_up_by_culu_bluebeaver-d68pyof.jpg|Flippy cheering up Fluttershy. my_knife_wants_hug_you_by_bylika190-d68m79r.png close_combat_training_by_culu_bluebeaver-d69fo9g.png|Flippy training Twilight Sparkle. flippy_by_darkthedeadflower-d69sco1.jpg flippy_ppg_version_by_nyarose-d69x3pp.png|Flippy in PPG style. Flippy Trading Card.png|Flippy's trading card flippy_by_lekrazytacos-d6b0dlm.png Fvsresults.png htf_flippy_by_xtianz9197-d6bmuxp.png peace____by_blueyserperior-d6a58at.jpg createcard_php_by_weapons_expert_cool-d6czxsw.jpg babyflippy.png|baby flippy imagesCAZY5BZX.jpg flippydoll.png imagesCA2RB30K.jpg 7662642.jpg|Faces of Flippy 16958929_p1.jpg 31468977_p24.jpg 31468977_p28.jpg 31468977_p30.jpg 33228627_p7.jpg 33228627_p8.jpg 33228627_p9.jpg 33228627_p10.jpg 33228627_p11.jpg 34098079_p0.jpg 34828788_p0.jpg 34885782_p1.jpg 34885782_p14.jpg 34885782_p15.jpg|Better keep your mouth shut this time, Mime. 34885782_p16.jpg 34885782_p17.jpg 34885782_p18.jpg 13059596_p1.jpg 15377381.jpg 31468977_p9.jpg 31468977_p25.jpg 33526712_p7.jpg 33563312.jpg 34828788_p1.jpg 35660148_p0.jpg Anewrivalandnewbattle.jpg AnimalIhavebecome.jpg animeFlippy.jpg E__Flippy_Meets_Stewie_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Evenhelliswellwhithotyou.jpg Female_Evil_Flippy_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg JxEF__Gift__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg the dearth by AleEvilSoldier.jpg The Demon by AleEvilSoldier.jpg The_Phantom_Of_The_HTF__RQ__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg 34885782_p19.jpg Cuddles___Flippy__part_1_by_Ottercynic.jpg imagesCAUT0H7X.jpg imagesCAJK3JKE.jpg imagesCABMDVML.jpg flippy0001.png2-640x640.png|Cyborg Flippy. flippyrobot0.0001-640x463.jpg 34885782_p25.jpg 34885782_p28.jpg 34885782_p30.jpg 35660148_p1.jpg Abaddream.jpg Angelofmine.jpg AttackxD.jpg Behappy.jpg Changeofherth.jpg chibisagain.jpg Crazy_Dance__Gift__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg Destroyme.jpg Doyoucouldloveme.jpg Dreattrouble.jpg Flippy_Human_and_Flippy_HTF_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg flippycapithan.jpg Flippydark.jpg Grrrde.jpg Heavenallhell.jpg helpme.jpg HTF_Double_whammy_by_Miza33.jpg imagings.jpg It's My Life by AleEvilSoldier.jpg lookinginthemirror.jpg Lucky_and_Flippy__RQ__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg The mirror by AleEvilSoldier.jpg The most powerful magician by AlEvilSoldier.jpg You suppost to Anime by AleEvilSoldier.jpg 30430623_p5.jpg 30430623_p6.jpg 30430623_p20.jpg 30430623_p23.jpg 30430623_p24.jpg 8636835.jpg 9167238.jpg 9718195_m.jpg 22995504.jpg 24641107.jpg 29104252.jpg htf_flippy_in_chibimaker_by_graywolf478-d6ehq64.jpg flippy_happy_tree_friends_rer_by_redeyereaper-d4ndcbj.jpg ____step_away_from_the_window_____by_porcumoose-d57ly1f.jpg just_flippy_by_shadowtusk121-d4mzjy0.jpg flippy_by_nekoslipknot-d4vz7ow.png random_flippy_by_mindirrasya-d6cl7ka.png flippy_by_crazedg-d4qv0sg.jpg untitled_by_iluvflippy456-d6bsx0k.png flippy_by_dullvivid-d5g4bpq.jpg my_little_outdoor_training_by_culu_bluebeaver-d6exu9g.jpg|Flippy training the ponies. Flippy_by_kagurasancosplayer.png 29072013_flippy_by_puyo0702-d6frxca.jpg _htf_flippy_o_flipqy__i_m_angry__because_____by_jhossrlyn_g-d6g212d.png flippy_by_xx_bloodylover134_xx-d6g0nfr.jpg how_i_feel_when_im_going_to_sneeze_by_flaky_shy-d6g67ak.png fliqpy_by_gpdbfl-d5wbglj.png flippy_bom2_cyupa_by_cubpop-d6h35xb.png htf___flippy_by_jaha_fubu-d6h4gar.png zim_and_flippy_by_the_white_monster-d6htc8t.png|Zim and Flippy. flippy_o_o_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6hv781.png automne____by_blueyserperior-d6hwnih.jpg Flippykiller.png|Flippy preparing to kill Rockstar.|link=Rockstar flippy_vector_1_by_xxthehtfgodxx-d6jlstk.gif htf___flippy_o_o_by_ailecc-d6jta0x.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Canon Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters That Wear Clothing